The Kits of Power
by Opalowl13
Summary: All that shall be left in darkest night The kits of power will shape your destiny The kits are special They will shape your destiny And all you knew shall be changed Forever This is the prophecy given to Moondancer, Shadowclan's medicine cat. Read my story to find out what it means.
1. Prolouge

**Author's note: Hi! This is Ripplekit, and I am proud to present...** ** _The Kits of Power!_**

Sky and Star were rummaging though the trashcans at the kittypet place. Sky was the older one, so she felt responsible for taking care of Star. "Star," Sky said ," you have to eat something!" Star had not been eating, and Sky was worried she was sick. "No," Star said," I'm not hungry." "Fine," Sky said. Worried, she brought Star back to their "camp" and tucked her into her nest made of scraps of cloth.

Then she heard **him** go by. The cat-catcher was coming to catch them! All the cats who had been taken had never been seen again! She saw him turn sand look their way! They were cornered with no where to go. As she was grabbed, there was one coherent thought in her mind."Where is Star?"

 **What will happen to Sky and Star? Will they be gone forever? Reviewfor more in this story. I will Post again when I have 5 reviews.**

 **Ripplekit: Review please.  
Sky: Yes.  
Star: Do it, OR YOU SHALL GET NO COOKIES!  
Ripplekit: Ok then... With that threat hanging over our heads, we had better do it.  
Star: Yes or NO COOKIES!  
Sky: Please ignore her. She is high on candy.  
Star CANDY!  
Ripplekit: Ok... Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for NO REVIEWS! I will even take criticism if I need just review.:(**

Sky's POV

Sky woke up feeling nervous. It had only been a few days after their release from their prison cell, and they had wandered far into the woods. "Star," she said as she nudged her sister awake,"it's time to move again."

"Let's just climb a tree," she suggested,"it is so much easier."

"Fine," Sky replied. How could she say no to that cute face? They started climbing. Star was a faster climber, so Sky was very far behind when she heard,"Whee!" Sky looked up nervously."Has he come back," she though. Then she realized it was Star jumping from tree to tree. Sky sighed, but then, she saw Star fall!

 **Ohhhhh! Cliffie!Wait until later to find out what happens! Will Star die? Will Sky die? I guess you will find out... next time I update.  
Star: You won't kill me off. Right? I mean I am very important to the story and all. Right?  
Ripplekit: (mysteriously)Maybe.  
Star: (sputtering) But... What... I am... too...(faints)  
Sky: (comes in and dumps bucket of cold water on Star) She won't kill you off because I won't cooperate if she does.(glares at Ripplekit)  
Ripplekit: Well I'm the author so you have to do what I say! Mwahahaha! Oh, and check out the poll on my profile. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter last time. I will try to take Willowpool's advice and try to make this chapter 100 words. Enjoy.**

Sky's POV

Sky gasped as she saw Star falling though the tree branches. She listened as Star yowled. She saw blood streaking the branches that Star had gone past. Without thinking, Sky threw herself out into the trees, not caring whether she got hurt, just trying to get to her sister. When she heard an abrupt silence, she thought it was all over. Then, when she looked down, she saw that Star had landed on a strange cat! He was an orange tabby with stripes down his back.

Star's POV  


Star gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She blinked and looked down. Was that fur under her claws? She jumped off with a screech.

"Hey there," the stranger said, "My name is Shadowstrike. What is your name?"

"Star," she answered." Just then, Sky fell out off the sky. Star had never been so relived to see her sister.

"What are you doing with my sister," Sky hissed.

"Just asking her some questions. Although on second thought, you two are coming with me," Shadowstrike spit back. He grabbed the two sisters by their scruffs and dragged them to his camp. When they got to the camp, a new cat took one look at them and called," Prisoners. Coralstar come." Then a majestic feline came out of her den.

"Toss them with the rest," she said with an indifferent shrug. The rest? Star and Sky exchanged a confused look, then they got thrown into a hole in the ground.

It smelled of cats. Lots and lots of cats. The outcasts of this clan. Shimmerclan. The clan where these two sisters would be spending their lives.

 **Author's Note: How did I do? Was it long enough for a second try? Please review.  
Ripplekit: I can't believe that no one except Willowpool reviewed.  
Star: Me either. But I am so happy! You didn't kill me off!  
Sky: She was stuffing herself with sugar because she thought today was her last day.  
Star: Yay!  
Ripplekit: Well anyway, Please review. I need more than just Willowpool. Will anyone do it? Also please check out the poll on my profile. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: No Reviews except Willowpool again! The rest of you should go die in a hole. JK. Here is chapter 3 of...** **The Kits of Power!**

Star's POV

What? Where am I? Star thought as she woke up. Her head felt funny. Then she remembered. That scoundrel Shadowstrike had tossed them in this stinking hole in the ground on "Coralstar's orders." She was going to give her a little bit of this, and a little bit of that! She spun around swiping the air with her paws untill the fell down in a heap.

"Whoa there girly," a voice said. What? Who was there? she thought. A weirdly colored purple Siamese cat came out of the darkness.

"Who... What are you?" she blurted, before realizing this could be rude.

The cat just laughed. "My name is Sassy. I was a normal cat, but like you, I got captured and operated on." Then, leaning in close, she whispered excitedly," you and your sister might be the one the prophecy spoke of. The special ones. Although," she said," on second thought, you could be stuck here for the rest of your lives. But we will find out soon."

"Wait," Star said in a shaky voice," where is my sister?"

"Oh," Sassy said carelessly," in the lab. Their testing her."  
"Who's they?" she wondered as she fainted. 

Sky's POV

When I woke up I was strapped to a log. Help! I tryed to scream, but the words would not come out. A face loomed over me. "It'll be ok," it said.

"Where is my sister," I said as strongly as I could.

"Safe," it replied.

I tried to relax, but I just couldn't. There was too much going on. They kept asking me questions that I couldn't answer. That I didn't have the answers to. I hated it.

Unknown POV

Those kits will be dead by morning if my apprentice had anything to do with it. "Mwahahaha," I laughed,"Mwahahaha"

 **Who wants Sky and Star dead? They were in the story so far.**

 **Ripplekit: First person to guess it wins a...  
Star: PLUSHIE!  
Sky: Don't you dare kill us of or I'll...I'll...  
Ripplekit: Be dead. That's what you will be. Please Review. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I will not be continuing all my stories. On my profile, vote for your favorite story. I will even continue discontinued ones. The bottom two will be stopped.**


End file.
